warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nukor
The Nukor is a Grineer sidearm that fires a microwave-like frequency beam that inflicts damage, boasting an extreme critical multiplier is heavily offset by its almost nonexistent critical chance. It can be researched from the Chem Lab in the dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *Second highest critical multiplier of all weapons in the game, behind . *Very high status chance. **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. **Damage cannot be increased with , , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 30% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 30% over 2 seconds. *Extremely low critical chance. *Limited range of 25 meters. *Pulsing weapon effect blocks the reticle, making it harder to make consistent headshots with the weapon shooting at moving targets. Tips *There are several ways to make use of the Nukor's high critical damage by adding flat critical chance bonuses: **An Adarza Kavat with can give your weapons an additive 60% boost to critical chance. **Likewise, Smeeta Kavat's can guarantee orange crits as one of its possible effects. **Using the Secondary Fire of the and afterwards firing the Nukor through the orb adds a flat +25% critical chance, in addition to +25% critical damage and extra . ** 's can add up to +50% additive crit chance, or +200% on headshots, after absorbing enough damage. ** A fully ranked will grant a +30% flat critical chance buff when your frame is hit. Equipping two can combine for a maximum of +60% flat critical chance. *With a maxed and , the Nukor can achieve a critical damage multiplier of 10.8x, the highest critical damage multiplier value achievable outside of red crits. **It is however ill-advised to use Hollow Point if attempting a critical damage build due to the Nukor's extremely low critical chance. *The Nukor's short range, high accuracy and cone of fire means that can be used to provide additional damage without severe penalty. *The Nukor can be made into an effective anti-Grineer weapon by adding damage which, in combination with its innate damage, allows the Nukor to deal extra damage against Ferrite Armor and Alloy Armor while being able to strip said armor due to the weapon's high innate Status Chance. **Should the enemy armor be completely removed due to the entire squad equipping , one should mod the Nukor with and/or to combat Cloned Flesh. Trivia trapped in 's , with her head expanded by a Nukor.]] *This is the first known manufactured Grineer energy weapon and the second gun to deal pure radiation damage, the first being the . **The is technically the first Grineer energy weapon, as its projectiles appear to be energy; as well when reloading the magazine, an energy-like substance appears to discharge. Though there is the possibility that these projectiles could be superheated materials. **The Seer is also composed of Orokin technology, and not actually made by the Grineer entirely; this can bring to question whether or not the Grineer possessed the technology and/or know how to create an energy source or if it was simply salvaged from the Orokin tech. *As a microwave beam weapon, the Nukor could be considered a maser - such devices work similar to lasers, but using lower frequency microwave radiation. **The name itself is likely a nod to 'nuking', a term used to refer to cooking/reheating food or drink using a microwave oven. *As the Nukor is being fired, its magazine will rotate and its front encasing will slowly open up. This can be assumed to be a method of cooling the weapon as it heats up during operation. *The aimed body part of the target inflates in size as the target is damaged, as demonstrated by the picture above, identical to the effect of . This also works on bosses and other Warframes in PvP. *Enemies killed by the Nukor dissolve in a fashion similar to 's , however this effect is purely visual and corpses can still be d. **If said enemies had been killed by Nukor damage and sliced in half, the corpses will reappear. *Oddly, the Nukor has two separate energy colors when used with its default pallet, being orange for the weapon energy colors themselves and blue for its radioactive beam and warped circles. **This however changes when the user is applying their own energy color and will apply the single color to both. *Previously, the Nukor's beam was treated as a source of AoE damage (such as an explosion) from point of contact of the Nukor's beam, allowing it to penetrate Shield Lancer's shields (not to be confused with Punch Through). Bugs *Enlargement can cause several clipping or graphical issues including parts growing too big as to make them see through in some places, or in extreme cases can make enemies glitch and stretch out into the environment after death. Media NukorCodex.png|Nukor in Codex. BubbleHeadVor.png|The enlargement of body part also works on bosses. oh god.jpg|This is just getting silly now nukor_nova2.jpg|It also works on Warframes. Warframe Preview - PC Update 14.5 Warframe Nukor, Dreams Can Come True! thequickdraw A look at Warframe Nukor Warframe Nukor Warframe Nukor (Microwave Ray) Build Guide Warframe Nukor Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 14.5 NUKOR - Big Happy Smiling Faces 3 forma - Warframe Can I Has Buff The Nukor (Warframe) NUKOR - A HARROW EXPERIENCE 4 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Grineer Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain 'crowd control' Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Nukor ammo capacity reduced to 60 in Conclave. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Damage changed from 32 Radiation per sec to 22 Radiation per tick. *Fire Rate increased from 5 to 10. *Status chance increased from 20% per sec to 29% per tick of damage. *Critical chance increased from 1% to 3%. *Range increased from 20m to 25m. *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage. *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.7x. *Fixed poor optimization on weapons like the Nukor. *Fixed the Nukor creating a ton of FX if it kills something while it's been paused by Harrow's Condemn ability. *Fixed a rare script error with the Nukor. *Nukor's magazine capacity reduced from 50 to 35 in the Conclave. *Nukor is now available for use in the Conclave! *Nightwatch skin added. *Fixed coloring on Nukor. *Fixed an issue where Orokin Shield Drones would rotate onto their sides when shot by the Nukor. *Tweaked the sound effects of the Nukor pistol. *Improved the performance of the Nukor on low end computers. *Fixed the magazine drop animation not playing properly on the Nukor. *Tweaked Nukor's sound effects. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the Kuva Lich counterpart of this weapon. de:Nukor es:Nukor fr:Nukor Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Single Sidearm Category:Grineer Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Update 14 Category:Continuous Weapons